


Imitation pink

by TrefleV



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/pseuds/TrefleV
Summary: This should've worked. Well, maybe not, but wooing Wallid should've been easier (not that this was a complete failure, but the success isn't as striking as he wished)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write a full story about this. Five chapters of slowburn waljom, with this plot? Maybe. If you think it’s good enough, I guess... Also, I couldn’t use the “Wallid, Jimmy and Caddy all share a room” headcanon, sorry!

Wallid stared as his friend entered the classroom, seconds before the teacher, and hurriedly dug a pen out of the deepness of his bag, clearly packed at the last moment. He stared at the back of Jimmy’s head for a couple of seconds, only interrupted by the adult’s passionate explanation of the Mastrich treaty, or whatever.

***

Accordingly to the plan (and thanks to the ever-so-hated rooming, leaving him isolated from the rest of the club), he’d successfully avoided any discussion until lunch break, and by that point, he felt confident enough to affront them, he reminded himself with a deep breath.

“Jimmy, what’s up with your hair? rang the British voice before Caddy even reached his desk. It’s pinker than Hana’s!  
\- Finally decided to accord it with the dress, princess? smiled (lightly and unironically, he had to admit) his so-called best friend.  
\- Shut up! You know that’s not it! I just wanted to try, he huffed. It’s a cute color.  
\- Aw, do I have to be a badass color to be worthy of being your knight?  
\- Yeah, like that’d change anything!”

They- finally- headed towards the cafeteria, ignoring the whispers, maybe a bit louder than usually.

***

He was laying in the field, looking up at the night sky. Ian said it looked nice. _Ian_. But the main reason he'd done this? Nah, of course not. He probably shouldn’t have expected much either- in hindsight, awaiting a miracle after a simple hair color change wasn’t his smartest move. Just because it made Hana the center of everyone’s attention didn’t mean it would work for him. He was only faking it, after all…

He tried looking for his favorite star, not bothering to turn around at the sound of leaves moving on his left.

“You’ll catch a cold if you lay in wet grass, declared the sound, tearing him from his search.  
\- Wha- Wal? What are you doing here?  
\- I can ask the same, chuckled the boy as he sat next to him. It’s past two in the morning, your roommate got worried when you didn’t come back, he provided the not so crappy excuse he’d prepared.  
\- Oh.”

With Wallid sitting between him and the flowers, the jonquils’ calming scent was gone, breaking definitely the peace of the moment. He sat up.

“I’ll be right there, tell him I’m fine.  
\- Why were you even there? asked his friend, showing no intent of moving.  
\- No reason, he pouted. Shouldn’t you go before Caddy gets worried too?  
\- He’ll be fine! he laughed. Besides, I can’t leave the pretty girl alone, can I?  
\- Hmpf.  
\- Do you… want me to leave?”

He considered it. Did he? Wallid was the reason he was outside in the first place, but it wasn’t as though he was still upset. Plus, he was used to it.

“Nah.”

They sat in silence for what was probably a few minutes, no matter how long or short they seemed to Jimmy, before finally breaking the silence.

“Uh, your hair looks really nice. Pink and starry.  
\- Well, it _is_ pink, he stated. It should leave in a week or so, though.  
\- Hm. That’s a relief. I won’t have to fight for you for too long.  
\- What?”

 _You should_ was left unsaid. He briefly remembered his kindergarten years, when he was the most popular kid in the class and all the boys were in love with him. Things sure had changed, hadn’t they…

“You know! Pink hair, too many sudden friends, I like how we- how the Hidden Block is now!  
\- Right…  
\- We have enough pink-haired people as it is, anyway. Besides, characters with brown hair are cooler!”

Okay, now he was just being weird and awkward. Was he trying to tell him something, in his usual Wallid-coded manner?

“Let’s just go,” he declared after another moment of silence, grabbing his hand as he stood up.

The other said nothing, not letting go of his hand until they arrived to Jimmy’s room- it was less than six feet from his own, but he insisted he had to escort him back.

“Good night, princess, he smiled tiredly.  
\- Night, Wal.”

Wallid stared at the closed door before turning around. Hopefully the pink really wouldn’t last, he’d hate for Jimmy to get in danger because of it (danger he’d protect him from, obviously, but it would still be better to avoid it altogether!).

He laid on his bed, a small smile creeping on his lips. It _was_ a cute color.


End file.
